


Curiosity Killed the Doe

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Bicurious student Luhan decided to go to a lesbian club upon the advice of her friends, only to meet the hottest piece of ass she had ever laid her eyes on who would make her reconsider her sexuality.





	Curiosity Killed the Doe

**Author's Note:**

> First femslash fic. Keep your expectations low

It was another busy Friday night in Gangnam.

 

Clubs and bars were illuminated with colorful lights that casted shadows on the people doing their own activities. Some came to enjoy the night by hitting the dance floor. Some went to drink to cry their sorrows out, celebrate an achievement or just have a chit chat. Some searched for hookups for a wild night in the club restroom, rooms or a random motel outside.

 

But for Luhan? It was an unusual Friday night.

 

It was her first time entering a club; a _lesbian club_ on top of that, and her knees shook as she watched the wild party before her.

People… _women_ danced and grinded each other, sensually holding the other close and humping against them. Some women made out on the club couch seats or the bar counter. Some stood around the main stage where women in lingerie— _wait hold the fuck up, is that a CAUTION tape tailored into a skimpy wear? What the_ —danced seductively around a pole. One of them shook her ass in front of the crowd, inducing howls and bills of money thrown towards the stage. Luhan gaped as she witnessed one of the performers urging a lady to come on stage, only for the performer to sensually touch and hump against the excited lady.

The wavy-haired blonde walked away from the stage as the show ended with the performers gathering money from the floor and strutting away to their dressing rooms. The sight of the performer making out with the lady in public was surely not her thing. She walked towards the bar counter, of course not without any random voices flirting with her and hands touching certain parts of her body. Luhan thought she found a seat, only to turn away in horror as she witnessed a couple making out at the endmost part of the counter, with the other’s hand moving fast under the woman’s skirt.

Luhan pulled her white skirt down as if it would help with the tingling she suddenly felt. She stared at her modest, black three-fourth sleeves blouse and wondered if with her unflattering, not-so-club-appropriate attire and apparent shyness, she would find a decent date to mingle with.

  


That was the reason she went to a lesbian club anyway; to satisfy her bi curious self and discover her true sexuality.

  


It has been years since she was a college freshman and knew her current set of friends. They were the best friends Luhan wanted yet somehow, it had been part of their habit to tease Luhan every now and then regarding her sexuality.

Despite Luhan’s pretty face, natural cuteness and intelligence, not a soul courted or hit on her. The first and last one was when she was in second year middle school, where a boy a year her senior hit on her only for the boy to disappear right after he graduated from middle school. She liked a few boys as years passed by but she felt something was unusual.

As much as she crushed on boys, she could not help but have her attention whisked away by a handful of alluringly gorgeous ladies in high school and college. They were so confident, pretty and popular; all traits Luhan wished she possessed. She convinced herself they were mere girl crushes and that she envied them, but with her college friends’ help, she soon realized she had bi curious tendencies.

Luhan often thought of bodies clad in dresses, skirts, blouses, skinny jeans and shorts more than those in polo, shirt and pants. She usually looked at long, cascading locks instead of perfectly slicked back hair. She frequently thought of curvy, delicate bodies and high pitched moans whenever she put her hand between her legs everytime she watched porn.

With two of her friends daring her to do something that would confirm if she was straight or homosexual, she thought going to a lesbian club was a good idea.

  


She found a vacant seat at last and the kind-looking and perhaps the only male staff, (besides the bouncers), a bartender, greeted her with a smile.

“What do you want for a drink, pretty lady?” He politely asked whilst drying a goblet and Luhan thought for a while.

“White Sangria, please?”

“And the usual.” A foreign voice followed, urging Luhan to look at the hottest piece of ass she ever saw sitting down the stool beside her.

“White Sangria and Diablo Margarita, coming.” The bartender started concocting their drinks, leaving Luhan mentally drooling in front of the stranger.

“You are new here, aren’t you?” The gorgeous lady clad in a black tube, denim jacket and shorts inquired. Her figure was to die for, bearing a slender yet curvy form, big breasts and smooth, long legs, all of those features Luhan wished she had. The stranger’s piercing eyes curled into crescents as her red-stained lips quirked to a smile, leaving Luhan tongue-tied and starstruck.

“Y-Yeah.” Luhan mentally cursed herself as she stuttered, not wanting to seem stupid in front of the beautiful stranger.

“First time entering a club, isn’t it,” the other added as she flawlessly flipped her straight black locks like a model. “You dress tamely compared to the usual ones here.”

Luhan’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment and lowered her head as she played with the hem of her blouse.

“Oh God, please do not take it the wrong way!” The other, alarmed, frantically said as she noticed the downcast expression of the petite woman. “To be honest, you look pretty, err…?”

“L-Lu-Luhan,” Luhan answered as she avoided the gaze of the woman.

“Sehun. Nice to meet you, Luhan.” The other unexpectedly lifted her chin and got her features scanned by this Sehun. “You look prettier than the rest of the people here even in such… normal clothes. My apologies for sounding rude before.”

 _I should have borrowed Jongin’s skimpy dress._ “It is fine, uhh, Sehun.” Luhan smiled shyly at the compliment. “You look gorgeous as well.”

“It is a great thing to receive such compliment from such an ethereal beauty,” Sehun winked, earning a giggle from Luhan.

 

Over the drinks, they talked about themselves. Luhan was usually not a great talker even among her friends, but with Sehun leading the conversation, Luhan managed to speak more than she usually does.

 

“I am 21 years old.”

“Me too.”

“Month?”

“April.”

“Oh my God, you too?”

“Yeah. April 20 here.”

“April 12! Hah, who would have thought a youthful babe like you is just my age?”

  


Sehun also proved to be an active spirit just like how Luhan perceived her to be.

“So what do you do?”

“Swimming, MMA, dancing, modeling and a little bit of theater acting.” Sehun answered nonchalantly while stirring the contents of her glass.

Luhan deflated as she realized how poles apart they were. “Wow, you move a lot. No wonder your body looks great.”

“Oh thanks! I am glad to hear that my lifestyle reflects on how I carry myself. How about you, Luhan?”

“I used to sing, dance and play soccer back in high school.”

“You dance as well? We should hang out at my friend’s dance studio sometimes.”

 _Is she asking me out? Hell no, she just wants to hang out._ “Gladly.”

“And wait, hold the fuck up. You played soccer? Who would have thought such delicate looking lady could kick balls?”

Luhan laughed at the double meaning of the statement. “If it weren’t for my busy sched, I would have played soccer in college too. Now, I can only stay at the dorm like a couch potato and write.”

She did not expect Sehun’s eyes to grow big in wonder. “Writing? Wow, I have always admired those who were given the gift of writing. Is Literature or Journalism your course?”

“Nah. I took Accountancy.” Luhan replied. “I am more inclined to Math, to be honest, plus writing is a mere hobby. Boring, right.”

“No, no.” Sehun shook her head. “Math is like my least liked subject, so for you to last in such a difficult course is very impressive.”

“Thank you. How about you, Sehun? What did you take? Performing Arts? Sports?”

“I knew you would say that, but no.” Sehun chuckled. “I major in Social Science. I am a people person, so I want to understand more how people interact.”

“That’s awesome,” Luhan gasped. “I am quite poor in reasoning and human interactions in general, so yeah, props to you for enjoying those kind of stuff.”

Despite being poles apart, apparently, they click.  


 

Once alcohol settled in their systems and they ran out of things to talk about after like an hour of chatting, they grew a lot closer… figuratively and literally. Their stools almost kissed each other and their hips left no space for breathing. They talked with almost their breaths mingling and they giggled over the smallest things.

“I wonder how you had no lover since birth.” Sehun placed Luhan’s stray curls behind her ear and Luhan’s cheeks darkened at the gesture. “You are fucking beautiful and cute, and fun to talk with.”

“T-Thank you,” nervous Luhan was back, with the unexpected comment catching her off guard. “But I guess I was too timid to be noticed. People nowadays always notice the popular and loud ones first.”

“But look at me, noticing you in the midst of all this commotion,” Sehun leaned a bit closer, and Luhan could not help but steal a glance on Sehun’s cleavage. “People who look past you are stupid. It is their lost, not yours.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” Oh, how warm Sehun’s breath felt fanning on Luhan’s face. “Makes me wonder, is that why a two goodie shoes like you is in a lesbian club? Searching for someone?”

“My friends thought that if I barely spare guys a glance, then maybe I am attracted to women,” Luhan honestly stated as she played with the hem of her skirt. “I get attracted to men sometimes, but some women just make me whirl my head towards them.”

“I see.” Sehun took a long pause as if in deep thought, until she offered. “Want me to confirm your sexuality?”

“How?”

Sehun deadpanned. “Simple. Have sex with me.”

A scandalized Luhan gasped and nearly shot up the bar stool. “W-What!?”

Sehun shrugged. “You heard me. Let us have sex.”

Luhan blushed hard, not knowing what to say. “I-I am a virgin.”

 _Obviously._ “Well, we can change that, if you will let me.”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Luhan avoided Sehun’s gaze and drank the remnants of her drink. Her heart thrummed in nervousness and anticipation, not knowing what she should do.

Luhan drew a sharp gasp as a hand landed on her thigh, fingers drawing random patterns on it. They crept to her inner thigh, caressing the skin in a sensual manner. Sehun leaned closer, whispering to her ear. “I will take care of you, sweetie. I promise you will love it.”

“But I do not know you.”

The seductive voice prodded. “I practically unfolded my life story in the past hour so you can say you know me. And honestly, I am ready to show you more.”

Luhan pouted, a habit she formed whenever she was thinking hard. Sehun had a point; at least by Luhan’s assessment, Sehun is a trustworthy person. She was obviously experienced in the field of sex and could give Luhan some experience for her friends to finally shut the fuck up. Lastly, Sehun was alluring and tempting enough for Luhan to let the chance pass. Sehun hit on her and Luhan liked her, so what was stopping the latter?

Fingers held Luhan’s chin up and a peck landed square on her lips, shocking her.

“Did that kiss kill you? It didn’t, right?”

Luhan shyly confessed, locking eyes with Sehun. “My lips feel tingly.”

“I can make something else tingle, baby.” The hand on her thigh crept and cupped her clothed core, teasing her. A moan drew out from Luhan at the action, turning into a soft gasp when Sehun pressed close and licked her neck.

“Trust me. I’ll do you good. I will make it a perfect night for you. Shall we start with dancing?”

“...okay.”  


 

They were shameless.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but something about Sehun just made the reserved Luhan go all out on the dance floor. Luhan danced harder than she ever did, sensually swaying her hips to the music. She let Sehun’s hands lead her, the taller one sexily swiveling her curves whilst holding Luhan by the waist. They grinded together, humping with the rhythm and beats booming from the speakers.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, their lips molded into a heated kiss. Sehun’s hands crept below, tracing the curve of Luhan’s back before going under her skirt to cup the little ass cheeks and give them a squeeze. Luhan elicited a muffled moan as she was groped and spanked, with Sehun clearly enjoying the reactions she received. The virgin’s core tingled in her panties at the thought of going all the way with this beautiful stranger and she knew she was ready to give her virginity up that night.

“Sehun-ah,” the riled up doe tugged the taller woman’s sleeve, her eyes pleading. “Please, I need you.”

 

They booked the private room upstairs to take things further. They reached it in no time, kissing passionately and holding each other closely. Lipstick smeared on their mouths from their concupiscence and their clothes creased from the close proximity they have. Sehun fumbled for the key in her pocket and Luhan giggled when the other broke off and cursed under her breath.

“Stupid key,” Sehun mumbled as she found and inserted the key in the keyhole. Once they were in, she immediately locked lips with the petite female. The latter felt her core tingling as Sehun licked her mouth, tongue exploring every inch of her. Sehun was such a great kisser and Luhan was thankful they finally landed on bed as her knees were getting wobbly just from the kiss.

Luhan’s head whirled from alcohol, Sehun’s lips and tongue, and the ministrations on her skin. She did not know if she was doing a good job; she just let her wet muscle get tangled with Sehun’s experienced one and placed her tiny hands on the beautiful curve of the taller’s back.

They parted, catching their breaths and staring at each other. Sehun pecked Luhan’s lips who smiled shyly, only for it to morph into barely audible moans as Sehun started trailing kisses on Luhan’s jaw. She stopped on Luhan’s ear, nibbling on the lobe and licking the shell. She smirked at the obvious fact that it was the first time Luhan was touched like this. Her lips brushed down towards the blonde’s neck, gently biting and licking it. Luhan’s moans increased when Sehun sucked on a particular spot, apparently the virgin’s sensitive spot on her neck. The experienced one gave it small licks, earning her mewls and a death grip on her top.

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asked after she blew air on Luhan’s clavicle and dipped her tongue in it.

“Weird but good,” was Luhan’s breathy answer.

“This can get better if I take this off.” Sehun held Luhan’s blouse, intending to remove it, but Luhan held her wrist.

“N-No.”

The taller lady frowned. “Why?”

“Mine, compared with yours…” Luhan trailed off, stealing a glance at Sehun’s full chest, which the latter did not miss.

“Oh my God, are you jealous?” Sehun chuckled to which Luhan pouted at.

“I am way too small compared to you,” lamented the younger as she cupped her own A-cup breasts. “You may get disappointed.”

“Who said I will be disappointed?” Smiled Sehun who planted a peck on Luhan’s cheek. “Big boobs aren’t everything. I bet that you look great.”

When Luhan did not budge, Sehun carefully held the hem of Luhan’s top again. “Come on, princess. I swear I won’t laugh.”

“I warned you.” Luhan sat up and raised her arms, letting Sehun slide the flimsy garment off. The latter’s lips curled into a teasing smile as she saw a pink, strapless bra with Hello Kitty prints adorning Luhan’s boobs.

“Cute.” Sehun giggled as she cupped the mounds without warning, earning her a surprised mewl.

“S-Sehun!” Luhan reddened in embarrassment but did nothing to stop the other. The Korean woman merely chuckled at the reaction as she massaged them with her hands, loving how soft they felt even with the bra.

“Can I take it off?” Sehun gestured at the bra and Luhan nodded bashfully. The former reached for the hook and unclasped it, the bra immediately falling.

Sehun’s mouth watered as she saw the perky little mounds before her, looking so supple and ready to be played with. Luhan’s nipples stood erect, looking so pretty and pink. Luhan’s tits may be small but they surely look delectable.

“S-Sehun?” The Chinese called for the other’s attention who merely stared at her chest. “Do they look bad?”

“No. They are perfect.” Sehun lowered her head, taking one in her mouth and fondling the other. She gently pushed Luhan back to the sheets and went back toying with the little tits.

“S-Sehun-ah,” Luhan moaned, feeling Sehun’s tongue poking her nipple and wet thumb teasing the other. Sehun repeatedly flicked the sensitive bud with her tongue and carefully sucked on it with her lips while she rubbed the other bud in circles. Luhan shamelessly let out breathy moans, enjoying the worshipping she was getting from Sehun’s naughty mouth and hand.

Sehun transferred to the other bud, trapping it with her lips and letting it slide in and out of her lips. She started toying with the former one as well, pulling and twisting it by her deft fingers.

“Oh my God. Your mouth, your hand.” Sehun felt triumphant upon hearing that, knowing she was doing a good job pleasing the virgin. Not letting go of her nipple and replacing her mouth with another hand, she kissed the valley between the mounds and went lower to Luhan’s abdomen. Sloppy kisses littered on the sensitive skin and half-giggles, half-whimpers were heard when the Korean dipped her tongue in the Chinese’s belly button.

Luhan squealed when a hand reached past her skirt and headed straight to her clothed core. Sehun looked at her with a predatory glint as the former traced her lips through the fabric.

“You are already wet. So wet.” Sehun grinned as she poked the wet patch on Luhan’s pussy lips. “Did I arouse you that much?”

“Yeah. You feel so good,” Luhan admitted, earning her a kiss on her knee.

Sehun unzipped Luhan’s skirt and tossed it to the floor. She parted the petite lady’s thighs—which were thick and smooth and damn fuck, Sehun would love to be crushed by them—and saw the wet patch in the middle of Luhan’s matching Hello Kitty panties.

“A Hello Kitty lover, huh. Fucking adorable.” She honestly uttered as she went down to give Luhan’s thighs some worshipping.

“So smooth. So full. Soccer surely shaped your thighs very well.” Sehun held and caressed the plush thighs and sucked the pale patch of skin. Pecks and long sucks trailed down each thigh and surely, they would leave hickeys the next morning.

She finally landed on Luhan’s clothed pussy, planting a kiss on the wet patch that had Luhan whining.

“S-Sehunnie, stop teasing.” Luhan whimpered and Sehun loved it when she heard the nickname.

“Too eager, I see.” Sehun nuzzled Luhan’s pussy, feeling its wetness through the thin satin clothing. She inhaled the musky scent and found herself getting addicted to it.

Her fingers dipped on the hem, pulling the panties off as Luhan raised her legs. The petite lady planted her feet on Sehun’s side as she parted her legs, revealing the untouched pearl leaking and drooling just for Sehun.

Sehun wasted no time diving on the juicy cunt, catching the dripping essence with her tongue. Her eyes rolled back at the taste of the sweet virgin, loving how it lingered on her tongue. She gave a long lick on the clit, poking the tiny button and sucking and playing with it until Luhan was moaning and dripping crazily. She went back to Luhan’s labia, tracing the lips before suddenly diving in the tight heat.

Sehun threw Luhan’s shaking thighs on her shoulders and kneeled that had Luhan’s torso raised to the air. Sehun gripped the thighs as she tongue fucked the mewling lady, her wet muscle moving in such a fast pace that had Luhan writhing and mumbling unintelligible words.

“S-Sehun-ah, ahhh, ahhh, t-too much,” the pleasured babe stuttered, desperately covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She could not stop eliciting noises though, for Sehun was just too good with her tongue. It moved in a fast space, spearing her pussy open and making her wetter than she had ever been. Its tip touched her walls, catching every drop of juice and the fat end felt so good moving in and out of her. Best thing about it was during the times Luhan managed to keep her eyes open, she was blessed with the sight of Sehun’s own orbs staring straight at her, lust and pride apparent in her gaze.

“S-Stop, I am going to—” Luhan’s warning came too late as she squirted in Sehun’s mouth, flooding it with her juices. Sehun rubbed Luhan’s clit and did not stop licking, wanting to milk Luhan out to the last drop.

Luhan’s face reddened as the other slurped and drank all of her release and even licked the corners of her lips. Sehun brought the younger’s legs back to the sheets and dove in for another kiss.

“You tasted divine,” Sehun teasingly smirked as she pulled away. “Plus, the image of you coming was so hot that I almost came myself.”

“It felt great. You were amazing.” Luhan pecked the other’s lips. She opened her lips to say more but hesitance stopped her.

“Come on, baby. Say what’s in your mind,” prodded Sehun who cradled her face. “Don’t be shy.”

“It is just…” Luhan diverted her eyes from Sehun’s own to the other’s chest. “I….uhhh, want to help satisfy you too.”

“I was waiting for you to say that,” Sehun giggled as she sat up and opened her arms wide. “Unwrap your present.”

“M-Me?”

“Of course, just like the way I did to you.” The chic winked and pulled Luhan up. “Stop overanalyzing and just do it. You would make me feel good, I know.”

Luhan’s shaking hands landed on Sehun’s denim jacket and slid it down, exposing velvety arms and shoulders. She pulled Sehun’s tube off, revealing gigantic breasts and a slim, curvy waist. The petite Chinese lady unconsciously licked her lips upon seeing how Sehun’s apparently C-cup tits looked so full in the red, lacy bra they were in.

“You are hot,” she mindlessly muttered and Sehun chuckled at that.

“Thanks, babe. You are stunning as well.” Sehun smiled and proceeded to take her own bra off. Luhan watched with her jaw on the floor as Sehun’s full, supple breasts unveiled before her. They bounced as they were let loose and the petite woman felt her throat go dry.

Sehun cupped her own breasts, giving Luhan a small, private show. The former moaned as she shamelessly fondled herself, getting more aroused at the knowledge that this cute yet sexy stranger she met was watching her.

She was taken in surprise when small hands replaced her own and fingers started thumbing and rolling her buds.

“Oh, Luhan,” Sehun keened as she pushed her chest against Luhan’s hands. “Fuck. You are doing a great job, baby.”

Luhan, growing bolder due to Sehun’s encouraging responses, pinched and pulled the erect nipples, drawing out a yelp from the other. Lips soon encompassed one of the hardened peaks while she continued fondling the other. She traced the areola with the tip of her tongue, testing the waters. Sehun seemed to be enjoying Luhan’s ministrations judging from the moans and curses she enunciated. The petite woman sucked and played with Sehun’s breasts with fervor, sometimes cupping and massaging one in her palm and flicking the other with her little tongue. Her hands could not resist the need to glide down Sehun’s waist and hips, loving how thin the waist was yet curvy to the hip bones.

Luhan littered kittenish licks on Sehun’s milky skin and experimentally dragged her teeth on the velvety surface. Sehun was now holding her by the hair, pulling on it because of the tantalizing ministrations on the skin.

“You are doing well, sweetie,” Sehun airily whispered as she caressed Luhan’s cheek. “But please, babe, just do me already. I am too wet already.”

“I am sorry,” Luhan sheepishly smiled as she realized she was taking too long, and a hint of pride upon knowing she made Sehun feel this way. “I’ll take it off then.”

The petite lady proceeded to unbutton Sehun’s shorts. As she unzipped and pulled it down to the thighs, her jaw dropped upon seeing Sehun’s bare pussy.

“Y-Y-You went c-commando?” Luhan stuttered, flustered.

Sehun giggled, amused at the other’s reaction. “Why wear one if I will just take it off?”

“You really are something, Oh Sehun,” replied the flushed babe as she turned away from the sight.

“Lu, take it off already.” Sehun chided, playfully slapping the other’s shoulder who realized she left Sehun hanging.

“Oh I am sorry,” she squeaked and slid the garment down Sehun’s long legs. With Sehun fully naked, spreading her glorious legs for Luhan to see her pinkish, dripping wet cunt, the spectator found herself too stunned to remember what she was about to do.

“No need to be jittery, baby,” Sehun encouraged, caressing Luhan’s thigh. “Just do what I did to you.”

Instead of replying, Luhan opted to get into act. She lowered her lithe body towards the sheets as she got between Sehun’s thin, silky smooth legs and observed her pussy closely. She licked her lips at the sight of the juice dripping from the hole clenching just by being stared at. She darted her tongue out, experimentally licking the labia that had her mewling at the taste and Sehun jerking in surprise.

Luhan ate Sehun out as if she was born to do so. Sehun’s eyes rolled back as Luhan sucked her clit, repeatedly flicking it with her tongue. She lowered down to the dripping entrance, lapping on the delicious juices that oozed out. She let her tongue in and Sehun’s walls clenched around her, loving the intrusion. The slurping noises and Sehun’s breathy moans sounded so lewd that Luhan felt herself getting wet from merely pleasing Sehun.

“Fuck, baby, I am so close.” Sehun rasped, fingers tangling with Luhan’s blonde strands as she pushed against her wet muscle. Her hips rose from the bed, rotating in the air as she fucked herself on Luhan’s tongue. She clenched her eyes shut, concentrating to the sensation of Luhan’s tongue going in and out of her. What took her in surprise was the sudden finger that joined the tongue and zeroed in on her g-spot. The second digit quickly followed, moving in and out with accuracy as they continuously aimed on the spongy area. Her thighs tightened and loosened around Luhan’s frame, her legs quaking from the ecstatic sensation.

“Lu—” Sehun arched her back, feeling euphoria washing over as she had her release, spilling her juices in Luhan’s awaiting mouth. She trembled from the tongue still lapping her and laid panting harshly once Luhan sat and licked the cum on her lips.

“Fuck… Where did you learn that?” Sehun spat, still shocked on how natural it was for Luhan to suck pussies.

“From you?” Luhan innocently answered, confused.

“Errr… how did you know where the g-spot is?”

“By personal experience.” Luhan’s eyes widened upon realizing she spilled the truth. She covered her mouth, red blooming on her face as she avoided Sehun’s teasing gaze.

“You naughty little girl,” Sehun smirked, hand creeping towards Luhan’s parted thighs to fondle the other’s swollen clit. “Look who is fingering her pussy.”

“I-I also have needs,” Luhan weakly reasoned which made Sehun chuckle.

“I know, baby. Your pussy deserves all the good things in the world.” Sehun went up, leaning for a heated kiss.

“Looks can surely deceive,” the curvy woman whispered against the petite one’s ear as her hand crept down the latter’s pussy, thumbing the clit. “Who would have thought such timid, innocent-looking doe is shoving her fingers in her tiny fuckhole every night?”

“N-Not every night,” Luhan enunciated before a whimper came out. “J-Just sometimes.”

“That does not change the fact that you are a naughty little princess.” Sehun sat up and placed Luhan on her lap. Luhan had her thighs spread on top of Sehun’s, legs folded on the bed. Sehun took advantage of the position and brought her hand right between the other’s legs and wasted no time shoving a finger in.

“Hun, oh,” the former virgin mewled, holding on Sehun’s shoulders for balance as she felt the long, thin digit wriggling and teasing her walls.. “Your f-finger is longer t-than mine.”

“Like it?” Luhan nodded eagerly at the question as she rolled her hips on the lone finger. “O-One more please?”

“Gladly.” Sehun pushed in another more, this time scissoring and seductively dragging her fingers back and forth without getting too close to Luhan’s g-spot.

“Please, Sehunnie,” the pretty little thing begged as she felt good with the languid strokes yet needed more. “Please touch me more.”

“Touch? Like this?” Sehun patted Luhan’s shoulder which elicited a whine from the other.

“Sehun! Stop teasing.” Said lady laughed at the pout gracing Luhan’s lips and pecked it.

“You should say, ‘fuck me more.’”

“Tha-That is embarrassing.”

“Then, let us stay this way.” Sehun found the glare thrown at her cute and she could not resist pinching Luhan’s cheek. “Lu, it is not hard at all. ‘Fuck me harder, Sehunnie.’ Then you will get what you want.”

Luhan took a deep breath as she gathered courage. “F-F-Fu-Fuck me ha-harder, please.”

“Try harder.”

“Fu-Fuck me harder, Hunnie,” Luhan keened, sensually gyrating her hips as she tried to fuck herself deeper.

“Louder, babe.”

“Please fuck me harder, Hunnie,” Luhan pleaded desperately. Sehun, satisfied, drew her fingers out only to thrust in hard, curling on Luhan’s g-spot.

“Sehunnie, fuck,” Luhan moaned, drooling from the three digits fucking her so good and deep. Her small yet full tits bounced from the force Sehun exerted. Her skin blazed with the feverish pleasure racking her tiny body as she rode Sehun hard.

“You look so pretty on top of me, babe. Wish you can see how slutty you look riding my finger.” Sehun licked Luhan’s lobe, sucking on it as her free hand cupped the other’s little ass and squeezed it.

“Oh, Hunnie, more, more.” Luhan was delirious with pleasure, mumbling curses and words she would not normally utter in front of others. But Sehun, in her own special ways, managed to expose the side Luhan herself did not know existed.

Certainly, Oh Sehun drove Luhan to the point of insanity.

“So slutty,” Sehun smiled wickedly as she sucked on the junction of Luhan’s neck and shoulder. “So hot, baby. I guess having your little cunt played with makes you like this.”

“Y-Your fault,” Luhan croaked out between her moans and Sehun chuckled in amusement

“Let me take responsibility.” Luhan was laid down back on the bed, one leg thrown over Sehun’s arm as the latter continuously fingered her. Luhan threw her head back, getting crazy from the assault her sweet spot was receiving. She threw her arms around Sehun’s neck, pulling her down for a passionate kiss. Sehun gladly took the offer, tangling her tongue with Luhan’s and exploring her mouth. She massaged Luhan’s clit with her thumb and rubbed their breasts together, knowing Luhan was close. Her fingers stopped thrusting, opting to curl against the g-spot and wriggle against it and the subtle yet intense gesture had Luhan reaching climax.

Sehun pulled her fingers out, smearing Luhan’s juices on her thick thighs and breasts. She parted from the kiss and took a nipple in her mouth to have a taste.

“Are you okay?” She inquired once she gave one last lick on the bud.

“Yes. A lot better than the times I played with myself,” Luhan cheerfully yet bashfully giggled. “You are amazing, Sehunnie.”

“You are a fast learner too, Lulu,” Sehun grinned and pecked Luhan’s lips. “Want me to teach you something new or are you too tired?”

“Teach me,” the Chinese begged. “Please, Sehunnie.”

“You asked nicely so of course.” Sehun added. “Ever heard of tribbing?”

The other shook her head, totally clueless. Sehun leaned down to mouth Luhan’s lips a bit before replying.

“It is basically humping your pussy against mine. You had me wet, so I would love to let you feel it.” Sehun brought Luhan’s hand on her core, making the latter blush at the wetness on it. “Feel that? It is your fault, baby.”

“I am willing to help,” Luhan replied and Sehun got to position. Sehun spread Luhan’s legs and got on top of her, holding Luhan’s leg up as she spread her legs and lowered her throbbing clit against Luhan’s own. Moans slipped out of their lips at the slick friction that had them moving in no time.

Luhan’s eyes rolled back as Sehun rocked on top of her. Pleasure washed over her as their clits and pussy lips rubbed against each other. They felt so slick and wet, sliding together and pussy juices mixing.

She felt herself tingling more staring at the majestic form—an actual sex goddess—above her. Sehun looked so into it, so lost in pleasure as she moaned and shut her eyes once in a while. Her round breasts bounced with her movements, making Luhan’s mouth water that had the latter cupping and playing with them.

Sehun got wetter gazing at Luhan’s sex face. Luhan was a total wreck, a lust-driven one desperately rubbing against her, very different from the timid little thing Sehun picked up that night. The pretty cutie turned out to be a sexy vixen underneath Sehun, mewling and muttering curses in her mother tongue. She was also a fast learner judging by how her hands tweaked and massaged the tits in her hand.

Their movements soon grew hurried and sloppy as they felt their climax approaching. Their droopy eyes barely stayed open with the surge of pleasure in their heated bodies. They moaned loudly, the lewd sounds perfectly blending with the slick sound of swollen clits and damp pussy lips mingling with one another. Their erotic dance drew to an end when one of them came loudly and the other quickly followed with an explosive orgasm.

Sehun let go of Luhan’s leg and rolled back on the sheets, arm wrapping around the petite woman who snuggled against her. They exchanged a few pecks and kisses before they fully relaxed.

“That was mind blowing.” Sehun breathlessly announced as she smiled towards Luhan. “Did I make your first time worth to remember?”

“Hell, I will never forget about it.” Luhan giggled as she pecked Sehun’s cheek. “Thank you for taking care of me, Sehun-ah. I felt like a new person.”

“You sound as if you are reawakened,” Sehun chuckled. “I know it’s a bit late after all what we have done and I do not have a pen at the moment but can I have your number?”

“For what? Hanging out at your friend’s studio?”

“Nah. For a date. Can I take you out some other time?”

“Of course. I’ll give you my number right after we wake up tomorrow,” Luhan beamed as she stared dreamily at the woman before her. “I would love to see you again.”

  
  
  


“New sem, new hookups,” Jongin giggled as she twirled around. “Time to meet new hot guys again.”

“My god, Kim Jongin,” Kyungsoo, their short male friend who was only a few centimeters taller than his model friend, groaned. “Just what STD do you need to contract for you to stop fooling around?”

“Save it, Soo. She won’t listen,” Joonmyeon, a pretty shortie, rolled her eyes. “I won’t be surprised Jongin will come knocking on our doors yelling she is pregnant or dying of STD.”

“That won’t happen,” Jongin winked, throwing her arms around Kyungsoo and Joonmyeon as they sat down on a random bench in the middle of the campus grounds. “Why don’t you two just hit it off so you will know the beauty of sex?”

“Yah, yah, yah.” A roll of a magazine hit Jongin’s back, thanks to Joonmyeon’s upset sister, Jongdae. “Don’t tease my precious sister! She wants to marry as a virtuous woman, you let her.”

“Such a protective sister, huh. If only you are like that with other people too.” Minseok, Jongdae’s boyfriend, quipped, earning him a playful slap on his cheek.

“Luhannie, are you texting again?” Jongdae poked the phone screen their quiet friend was holding, causing Luhan to slap her hand away.

“Stop it,” Luhan whined and Joonmyeon smiled. “Is that your precious Sehunnie again?”

“Of course. Who else will it be other than Luhan’s imaginary girlfriend,” Jongin teased as she peered over the screen. “‘Please send nudes.’ Oh my God, Lu!”

“S-She never said that!” Luhan protested, a blush forming on her cheeks. “‘E-Eat well so you have a lot of energy studying ♡♡♡’ That’s it. A-And how many times do I need to tell you, she is real! Come on, she is obviously responding to my texts.”

“Who knows if you paid whoever that is to fool us,” Jongdae joined in the teasing.

“No offense meant, Luhan,” Kyungsoo scratched his head as he chose his words carefully. “It was just… you entering a lesbian club is quite, uh, not you, and you never exactly showed us this so called Sehun.”

“You guys are mean,” Luhan pouted as she turned to Minseok. “Seokkie, you believe me, right?”

Minseok took a deep sigh. “Can you at least show us a picture so Jongdae and Jongin would zip their mouths about your girl being unreal?”

“Why see a picture if you have the real Sehun here?” Said a different voice, and before anyone of them knew it, arms were thrown around Luhan’s neck and a peck planted on her cheek.

“S-Sehunnie?” Luhan turned to the unexpected visitor and grinned as she saw her precious Sehun donning rainbow hair and her chic shorts and V-neck blouse ensemble. “Oh my God, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, baby,” Sehun sat and pinched Luhan’s cheek and pecked her nose, earning her a giggle.

“The fuck, that is Sehun? She is real?” Jongdae spoke, her jaw hanging just like their other friends as they saw the gorgeous piece of specimen cuddling with Luhan. “You are real?”

“Of course,” Sehun smiled as she turned towards the others, arms around Luhan’s waist and head resting on Luhan’s shoulder. “I am Oh Sehun, SocSci major. Third year student. Luhan’s girlfriend.”

“Did Luhan first see you in a lesbian club?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes large as saucers.

“Yes, in some club down in Gangnam.” Sehun answered.

Joonmyeon interrogated. “Is it true that you met Luhan around 9:38pm on January 13, Friday night, on a bar stool where she was drinking?”

“It is flattering how Luhan told you the exact details.” The other giggled and poked Luhan’s waist. “You cutie. You remembered the date and time clearly.”

“Are you the one who took Luhan’s virgi—” Minseok clasped his hand on his girlfriend’s mouth and mouthed some apologies.

“That’s right,” Sehun devilishly smirked, planting a kiss on the sensitive part of Luhan’s neck that had the latter mewling. “Want me to show you our afterglow photoshoot? It is in my phone.”

Jongdae clapped her hands gleefully while the others especially Kyungsoo choked. “What the fuck—”

“Why did you tell them that?” Luhan whined, pinching Sehun’s waist but the latter merely whispered something to the former who giggled at that.

“Fucking…” Jongin finally found her voice. “You are hot.”

“I know right. Thanks.” The rainbow head winked as she immediately turned her attention back to her beau. “Baby, you look so pretty in that dress. Baby blue suits you.”

Luhan’s cheeks hurt from smiling. “Thank you. But seriously, Sehunnie, when did you…”

“Honestly, I studied here since I was a freshman. Didn’t know you do too until you told me so and saw you here with my own eyes.” The other explained. “Surprised?”

“Pleasantly surprised.” Luhan pecked her girlfriend’s lips, only for Sehun to pull her for a long, deep kiss.

“Miracles do exist.” Jongin uttered before collapsing on Kyungsoo that had Joonmyeon panicking.

“Jongin! Stop being dramatic!” Kyungsoo pulled his friend off his lap and slapped her face multiple times. “Yah, yah, over there! Stop kissing! People are looking!”

“Oh my God,” Joonmyeon groaned as she fanned their unconscious friend. “Oh my, Luhannie! When did you end up on Sehun’s lap? We are in public!”

“Jesus Christ,” Minseok shook his head as he turned away from the sight of Sehun’s hands going under Luhan’s skirt. His eyes widened as he saw Jongdae filming everything with her phone while grinning like an idiot.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Filming. Duh.” The other said matter-of-factly. “This is Pornhub worthy. Just wait until things turn more racey. Go, Sehun, knead those little buns! You should moan a little louder, Lu. That one is great! Oh fuck, Seok, I can definitely earn money from this video—ouch!”

Minseok stared back at the lovey dovey, borderline scandalous couple right after he knocked his girlfriend’s head. “Get a room, please.”


End file.
